


Coffee, Tea and Hot Chocolate

by Starlight8303



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Cecil, Barista Zelma, F/M, Forever wip for now, Lot of underrated characters, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Post-Unbelievable Gwenpool issue 25, Work In Progress, the title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight8303/pseuds/Starlight8303
Summary: Cecil has been working at a coffee shop for some years now, and a familiar face has turn up.(Is that a good summary? I don't know)





	Coffee, Tea and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and please review it so I can get better please. I won't continue this

Cecil was standing behind the counter waiting for someone to enter the shop.

Zelma finished cleaning the tables, "You, know there is this cute girl across the street."

Cecil sighed, "Can you stop playing matchmaker for me, please?"

Zelma walked over to the counter, "Nope, you need to find someone."

Cecil crossed his arms, "Why do I need to find someone?"

Zelma spoke, "Because you've been stuck in a rut for three years now, wake up, go to work, take the dog for a walk, sleep, repeat."

Cecil said, "What's wrong with that?"

"I just don't want you to become a lonely old man." Zelma left the counter and walked to the back of the shop, leaving Cecil to continue arranging and rearranging the empty coffee cups. Cecil rolled his eyes. Zelma had been saying that he will become a lonely old man. He hadn’t really expected her to stop now.

With Zelma in the back, manning the oven, the shop was almost eerily quiet. The only sound came from a few notes of smooth jazz playing from some old speakers Zelma had found at a garage sale. The silence wouldn't last long though, the morning crowd had all left, but the lunch crowd would arrive soon. Not that the little coffee shop ever had such a crowd. The lunch crowd was usually just a few lone hipsters.

The bell above the door rang. A man sauntered through the doorway and walked over to Cecil. He leaned against the counter, seemingly unaware that the sleeve of his lab coat was resting in a coffee spill. He said, "Well if it isn't the Ghost Hacker himself???"

Cecil wonder when his friends will stop calling him that, "Hi, Mega Tony."

Mega Tony smiled. Looking a bit better since his promotion at Parker industries.

Mega Tony laughed a bit, "Anyway, have you seen Terrible Eye lately?"

"No, how has she been?" Cecil asked.

"She now training with Doctor Strange." Mega Tony answered.

"Wow." Cecil didn't know what to say almost all his friends are doing great in life.

Mega Tony asked "Also, can I have a coffee, with extra cream?"

"Sure." Cecil got Mega Tony's order. "Have you seen Gwen, lately?"

Mega Tony frowned "No, nobody seen her in nine months."

"I wonder where she went." Cecil handed Mega Tony his change.

"Yeah, so anyway. see you later." Mega Tony left.

Cecil waved "See ya."

30 minutes later, Cecil is arranging and rearranging the empty coffee cups again. The bell above the door rang again. A girl walked through the doorway and walked over to Cecil.

The girl smiled but didn't say a word like normal. She becoming a regular here.

Cecil looked at her, "So, welcome back."

"Can I have a white hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. So, what's the name this order going too?" Cecil gets the order.

"Gwen." The girl checked her email on her phone.

"Okay, do you want..." Cecil looked at her then realized who she is. "Gwen pool?"

Gwen didn't hear him, "Uh, what did you say?"

Cecil was embarrassed "D-do you want anything else with your order?"

Gwen smiled, "No, but thanks for asking."

Gwen left the shop and Cecil sighed with relief.


End file.
